Deseo
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Nuestro futuro será feliz y sin complicaciones. Aún así tendremos un momento en donde nos dejemos llevar y demostraremos qué somos el uno para el otro. Jugaremos a tensar la cuerda pero nunca la romperemos. Adaptación último capítulo 686.


Hola a todos. Les dejo lo que el final de Bleach me dejó, espero la disfruten.

 **Reseña:** Nuestro futuro será feliz y sin complicación. Aún así tendremos un momento en donde nos dejemos llevar y demostraremos qué somos el uno para el otro. Jugaremos a tensar la cuerda pero nunca la romperemos. Adaptación último capítulo 686.

 **Línea de tiempo:** Adaptación del capítulo final de Bleach, 686.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Deseo**

Cuando Ichigo oyó el timbre de la Clínica Kurosaki, no pudo evitar que se le formara una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó del sofá y caminó a paso calmo dispuesto a reencontrarse con dos de sus más queridos amigos, ambas personas que habían marcado fuertemente en él.

Deslizó la puerta de vidrio y los saludó genuina y simplemente como mejor sabía hacer.

— ¡Yo!

La amplia sonrisa de Rukia y el rostro apacible de Renji le dieron respuesta, seguido de la respuesta rápida de Rukia, como viejos compañeros.

— ¡Hey!

Rukia no había crecido ni un centímetro de estatura, pero sí que lo había hecho su cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. A diferencia de él, el cual empezaba a mostrar el inicio de sus entradas, como su padre. No habían tenido muchas oportunidades para verse luego de la batalla final contra Yhwach. La reenconstrucción del Seretei había obligado a la mayoría de los shinigamis a quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, dejando tan sólo esporádicos encuentros entre ellos, más en el otro mundo que en el de los vivos.

El viento hizo volar el vestido de Rukia haciendo juego con sus brazos cruzados, recordando así la fuerte imagen que tenía de ella que no veía hacía mucho. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue en cuanto vio la sonrisa burlona de ella.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Este lugar es tan popular como siempre. ¡Sí, hasta puedo escuchar grillos adentro! — Se burló ella.

Ichigo crispó y se sintió atraído a continuar con los respectivos saludos entre ellos, pero decidió terminar con el asunto antes de iniciar algo más grande.

— Esto es una clínica de emergencia. ¡Así que es algo bueno que esté vacía! — La regañó — Si ya terminaste con tu teatrito rutinario, siéntete libre de entrar.

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo el ambiente. Inició su andar hacia el reencuentro de viejos recuerdos.

Rukia sonreía al compás de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Nada parecía haber cambio, era como volver al pasado. Pero al ver a las hermanas de Ichigo, se quedó realmente maravillada. ¡Estaban enormes! Tanto que le llevaban una cabeza. Ese fue el primer recordatorio de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin verlos. En verdad que ese lugar no le traía más que felicidad, había mucha alegría alrededor.

Los ojos violetas se giraron hacia Ichigo, el causante de estar viviendo este momento. Estaba mucho más calmo de lo que recordaba, su cabello incluso hacía juego con su expresión. Pronto llegó la razón de esta nueva faceta. Por más que le gustara verlo con el ceño fruncido, debía admitir que Orihime había hecho un buen trabajo al bajarle un poco las revoluciones al testarudo de Ichigo. Podría decirse que Renji también pasó por un proceso similar. Quizá sea parte de lo que significaba ser padres.

Orihime sonreía sumamente complacida mientras hablaba de su hijo. Realmente disfrutaba escuchar su nombre de los labios del Kurosaki. Haber sido capaz de formar una familia junto a él era motivo suficiente para que se despertase sonriendo cada mañana.

Rukia miraba complacida la escena, observando la faceta de la nueva familia Kurosaki. No había visto al nuevo mini-Ichigo, pero le habían hablado mucho sobre él. Kazui era un niño alegre, había heredado los bondadosos ojos de su madre. Pero también era travieso, era bastante curioso con su alrededor, no le tenía miedo a descubrir el mundo. Ella se preguntó cómo hubiera sido si hubiese sido de ella. Quizá mucho más travieso de lo que era hoy. Todavía no lo había conocido, pero el sólo hecho de que Kazui fuese su hijo, era suficiente razón para que ocupara un lugar en su corazón.

La mención de su hija le hizo recordar su propio nuevo orgullo. Ichigo y Rukia habían estado ansiosos por que se dé el encuentro entre sus hijos, pero al notar que nuevamente se había ido por donde había querido, los padres se pusieron nerviosos. Tanto ella como Renji se sincronizaron para inflarse el pecho y defender la actitud rebelde de su hija.

— ¡Ella acaba de convertirse en una aprendiz del Gotei! — Soltó buscando desviar un poco el tema — ¡Le han dado un permiso especial para que pueda asistir durante el festival! ¡Ven, pasa! — La llamó esperando a que hiciera una mágica entrada, como las que solía hacer Renji, pero nadie acudió al llamado.

Ambos padres voltearon esperanzados de verla afuera escondiéndose de ellos, pero parecía que realmente se había ido a hacer de las suyas.

— Um… Parece que se fue.

Ichigo no podía creer lo descuidados que podían ser tanto Rukia como Renji. No era posible que no pudiesen controlar a su hija. Sabía lo peligrosa que había sido esa combinación. Una niña testaruda y cabezota, la cual rebozaba de confianza y de buen humor. Se preguntó si sería más gruñona si hubiese sido su hija. Todavía no la había conocido, pero el sólo hecho de que Ichika fuese su hija, era suficiente razón para que ocupara un lugar en su corazón. Y no podía creer la poca preocupación que ella demostraba por su hija.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes una actitud tan indiferente?!

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ella es una Shinigami! — Soltó totalmente confiada — Con meros humanos como sus oponentes, ¡seguramente saldrá victoriosa!

La cara de Ichigo se deformó ante tal aseveramiento.

— ¡¿Acaso es ella una matona que disfruta meterse con humanos indefensos?! ¡Ve a buscarla de una maldita vez! — Dijo ahora más preocupado por las posibles víctimas de Ichika que por ella.

La mirada altanera que ella le devolvió no hizo más que encrisparlo y hacer estallar esa bomba que estaba tratando de guardar en su interior.

Se preguntaron si él hubiese sido mejor padre para Ichika que Renji. Se preguntaron si Rukia hubiese sido mejor madre para Kazui que Orihime. Pero todo eso era tonto. Ambos eran perfectos para el trabajo y no debían dudar de ello.

Rukia quería a Renji. Él siempre fue su compañero y estuvo tanto o más que Ichigo para ella. Sin él Ichika no existiría y no podía ser más feliz por eso. Además, compartían un vínculo único de compañerismo y confianza, había sido su pilar por muchos años y no era ajena a la preocupación que siempre mostró por ella. Pero todo ello pasaba a segundo plano cuando sentía cómo las chispas corrían por su piel y se evidenciaban en sus ojos con la expectación de un nuevo enfrentamiento con su nakama. En el pasado, sabía de los sentimientos que Orihime guardaba para su compañero. Nunca quiso causarle problemas de algún tipo a Ichigo, ella no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos y no tenía sentido siquiera pensar en ello. Estaba más que segura que Orihime podría hacerlo feliz. Llevaría una vida menos complicada, en donde sólo podría ocurrir cosas maravillosas. Era lo correcto para él.

Ichigo quería a Orihime. Gracias a ella tuvo el mejor regalo del mundo, Kazui, y estaría eternamente agradecida con ella. Ella siempre lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, lo miraba con ternura y le había dado la vida tranquila que siempre esperó. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien mientras se acercaba a su nakama y se iba desfogando poco a poco. Jamás pensó seriamente en acercarse a Rukia. En tiempos donde las batallas eran pan de cada día, siempre tuvo la mente ocupada como para pensar en algo más. Renji le había agradecido previamente a su última batalla con Ihwach por ser la persona que uniese su camino con Rukia nuevamente y simplemente le pareció lo correcto. Él era un shinigami y estuvo casi toda su vida junto a Rukia. No tenía duda alguna de lo cómoda que ella se sentía a su lado y del fuerte lazo que compartían. Él la haría feliz.

Orihime miraba la escena con pasividad. La genuina sonrisa en su rostro no podría ser borrada por más celos que pudiese sentir. Quería mucho a su amiga Rukia. De no ser por ella, este maravilloso futuro no se hubiese vuelto realidad ya que el acercarse a Ichigo por su cuenta se hubiese convertido en algo imposible para ella. Todo estaba perdonado.

Renji simplemente sonreía con cierta arrogancia. No importaba qué tanto tensión hubiese entre esos dos mientras se mataban, amaba a Rukia y ella era feliz a su lado. Por más familiaridad con la que se trataran, no podía estar más que feliz. Ichigo lo había hecho despertar y pudo reparar el lazo que lo unía con Rukia, el cual lo había llevado finalmente a este futuro. Todo estaba perdonado.

Ambos observaban cómo se desenvolvía la escena. Ellos se acercaban con tanta naturalidad mientras peleaban que parecía simplemente que estaban hechos para orbitar uno alrededor del otro. Tenían claro que entre esos dos se pudo desarrollar algo más que amistad, no eran tontos. Pero ambos sabían que esa línea jamás sería cruzada, porque los habían elegido. Ellos habían ganado y habían creado algo maravilloso juntos. Lo demás no importaba.

Y es así, de ese modo Ichigo y Rukia siguieron peleando, tensando la proximidad, proximidad que nunca trascenderían. Porque ambos sabían que nunca podrían estar juntos, era demasiado complicado. Pero eso no iba a impedir que sintieran un fuerte deseo el uno por el otro. Un deseo no culposo. Y ambos lo sabían, porque por lo menos, eso se debían.

* * *

 **Notas personales:** Escribir esta pequeña historia me desahoga un poco. Creo que a más de uno le desilusionó el final de Bleach, especialmente por lo rápido que se dio y lo poco que mostraron en el final. Más allá de todas las dudas sueltas como quién es el nuevo Soul King, qué pasó exactamente con Ihwach, si está vivo Urahara, por qué a Isshin no aparece en la escena, por qué Renji no dice ni una palabra, etc, etc. Tite decidió centrarse en quiénes serían las parejas de los protagonistas y ciertamente no me agrada mucho por lo vago de lo mismo y por el emparejamiento. Creo que lo que escogió fue lo más simple. No es que no me agrade Orihime o Renji. Pero creo que la relación que tenían Ichigo y Rukia pudo haber sido mejor para ambos como personajes, más allá de lo complicado que pudo haber sido. Su relación fue construida desde el inicio, mientras que la relación de Orihime e Ichigo al parecer nació durante esos 10 años que no veremos. La atracción de Orihime es clarísima, pero nunca vimos lo propio por parte de Ichigo. Tenía más sentido para mi que Renji se quedase con Rukia (relación que sí se construye) e Ichigo quedara solo. Los claros ganadores han sido Orihime y Renji.

Otro punto es que ambas parejas decidieron tener hijos muy pronto, demasiado pronto para que tenga sentido para mi. No sé si alguien sabe si en algún lugar expliquen si entre almas se puede tener hijos sin usar un gigai o qué tan rápido se desarrollarían. Tenía entendido que las almas tenían un tiempo de crecimiento bastante largo. No me imagino a Rukia y a Renji metiendo a su hija al Dangai para que tenga la misma apariencia que Kazui.

En fin, lo único que me consuela es saber es que las peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia seguirán siendo algo único.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!


End file.
